The present invention relates to the field of electrical protection. More particularly, the present invention relates to fuse connections.
Current fuse blocks and junction boxes for automobiles are complicated. Referring to FIG. 1, a prior art junction box 10 is illustrated. The prior art junction box includes a number of primary components, such as the prior art fuse block 12, a cover 14 and a lower housing 16. The prior art fuse block 12 includes an upper press-fit layer 18 that mates with a lower press-fit layer 20. The upper and lower press-fit layers 18 and 20 mate with an upper housing 22. The upper housing 22 mates with the upper press-fit layer 18 and the lower press-fit layer 20, which collectively mate with the lower housing 16. The cover 14 mates with the upper housing 22.
Prior art fuse block 12 includes a number of electrical devices 24. For example, the electrical devices 24 can include JCASE® fuses and MINI® fuses provided by the assignee of this invention, mini and micro relays, and solid state relays. The fuses can be blade fuses.
The fuses 26 individually insert into a pair of female inserts 28, which are illustrated as being connected to the upper press-fit layer 18. The upper housing 22 defines apertures, wherein the female inserts 28 extend through the apertures so that an operator may place a fuse 26, either initially or after an open fuse condition, into the pair of female inserts 28. The female inserts 28 connect to the upper press-fit layer 18 by press-fitting over a terminal 30, which itself mechanically or press-fits into the upper press-fit layer 18.
Referring to FIG. 2, a prior art terminal 30 is illustrated in phantom line. The prior art terminal 30 includes a projection 32 that extends from the upper press-fit layer 18, through the lower press-fit layer 20 and through the lower housing 16. The prior art terminal 30 also includes a projection 34 that extends a lesser distance in the same direction as the projection 32. The lower press-fit layer defines apertures that slide over and around the projections 32 and 34.
The prior art terminal 30 also fits into the upper press-fit layer 18. An upwardly extending projection 38 fits through apertures defined by the upper press-fit layer 18. Similar to the downwardly extending projections 32 and 34, the upward projection 38 extends further than a second projection 36. The projection 38 extends upwardly and outwardly from the upper press-fit layer 18 and engages the female insert 28.
It should therefore be appreciated that the prior art fuse block 12 of the prior art junction box 10 includes a multitude of components that must press-fit together. The prior art requires separate female inserts 28, which are unwanted due to cost, complexity and weight. Further, because the assembly of the prior art fuse block 12 of the prior art junction box 10 is relatively complicated, automobile manufacturers have tended to provide only one junction box 10 per vehicle. This creates a condition wherein the load wires that run from the various electrical devices have to run all the way to the single junction box 10 regardless of the position of the load device in the vehicle. Extended lengths of load wires create weight, cost and the potential for short circuits.
A need therefore exists to provide a simplified automobile fuse block and junction box employing same.